Summer Days
by ariedling
Summary: Sequal to My kids of the seriti. This is there many adventures in summer
1. Chapter 1

It was only a few days after school was done when the day found Karine and Bobby planning there first bit of mischief that summer.

"So" Karine said dropping her stuff by the pond with her best friend Bobby in tow,

"The plan is to catch a snake and put it in your dad's bed?"

"Yep" Bobby answered sure of himself,

"This should teach him not to yell at us that being muddy is childish. We are now both 12 but have every right to continue our summer routine."

"Right" Karine said. She was still annoyed that Grimmjow would dare say such a thing.

* * *

Up in soul society found Nan and Dan walking in the warm summer sun. The last day of school was the day they decided to spend time together. Neither

wanted to call it dating. Dan, while ready for this at 15 knew Bess could do much better, and wanted to make sure she knew his opinion, however was not

quite sure how to tell her. Bess who was 14 wasn't ready to call it dating yet or to put it in plainer terms wasn't sure how to tell her dad or uncle that it

was a possibility. She knew mom and Grandpa would be fine but not the others.

* * *

In twelve squad barracks Nat, Nan, Rin and Yuzu were playing a game. It was a lot of fun and Rin loved having the time off. He hardly had time to be a

kid anymore and took his one-day of to be one. Yuzu was happy playing the game but couldn't wait for the evening. IT would be the first dinner date her

and Rin ever had. Due to Isshein she decided that there date would be in a nice soul society restaurant. Nan and Nat were just happy as ever. However

whenever one of them caught the others eye they looked away.

**This is the first chapter. Hope you like it, and thanks to my editor awsomenaruto. If you have any ideas of summer activties you want to see please let me know**

**thanks**


	2. in the land of the living

"Thanks, Mrs. Barricks please come again" Uryu said as he handed his customer her bag.

Meanwhile Ururu was sweeping on the other side of the shop. Over the summer, Uryu had gotten a job at The Urahara Shop in hopes to get his own cell

phone. It worked out really well because Urahara was down two people. Tessai had stayed in soul society for the first month to help Ikkaku get Plumbfield

ready for the next year. He was also staying there while a few minor repairs were done. Koga, who normally would have done it, had joined a crew on a

ship and would be there till mid September. Jinta, of course, had died that past December.

"Hey" Ichigo said walking in with Orihime.

"Hi guys" Uryu said.

"I'm here to pick up some ingredients for my soup" Orihime said grabbing the oddest mixture of things.

"Who eats soup in the summer?" Uryu said.

Ichigo blushed, considering he was Orihime's boyfriend he knew he would be forced to taste it and like it.

"Oh, by the way I was told to invite both of you to the mall tonight." He said to the two workers.

"Yuzu said I had to invite a friend this time, something about girl talk" He whispered to Uryu while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, have you heard from Chad?" Ururu asked leaning on her broom.

"Yeah, actually he called me this morning, he says he's having a lot of fun in Mexico with his family." Ichigo said.

Chad had gone to Mexico that summer. Not only did he get to see his family, but him, Bobby and Nat were having a competition on who could have the

most interesting summer.

* * *

The mall was a lot of fun. After eating in the food court the girls split-up. Yuzu told Ururu all about her date in soul society while the two looked for a gift

for Urahara's birthday.

"I think this would be a very good gift," Yuzu said picking out a nice pen.

"It could be but I was going to get him a planner, he needs one." Ururu said.

"That's true, he seems to be very busy this summer." Yuzu said.

"He is, it's like he's trying to be both a human and a soul reaper. He is training Ichigo a lot along with other soul reapers." Ururu said while looking at planners.

"Yeah, and my dad said him and Kisuke are doing a lot when it comes to the B3." Yuzu said.

The B3 was the local better business bureau that Kisuke, Lisa, Isshin and Ryukken were a part of.

"I don't think I'd ever want my own business, it seems too stressful," She added and Ururu shook her head in agreement.

"So, we're still on for Saturday" Ichigo said before they all went their own seperate ways that evening.

"Yep, Surprise party for Urahara this Saturday evening" Ururu said.


	3. surprise

It was a somewhat big turnout for Urahara's birthday. He was known quite well in

the town. He and Isshin went out around noon to run some errands and everyone

got ready. The kids did the decorations while Tessai and Rebecca started the Bar-b-

que grill. The only one to complain was Karin.

"Why do we have to decorate?" She asked her brother.

"A few reasons," Ichigo said.

"One, because it's fun and two because Urahara did a lot for us. You know you like it"

He added with a smile.

"Quite a few people brought good sides and Ichigo put Keigo in charge of keeping

Kon away.

Around 1:30 Rukia and Rengi arrived along with Bess, Nan, Nat, Dan and Ameil. A

big surprise was when Yoruichi arrived with her Goddaughter. Hiyori was happy to

see Shinji who also came from Soul Society.

Urahara was sure surprised when he got there. Everyone had a good time and

Urahara looked like that was the first time he had fun since Jinta's death. He also got

a lot of good gifts and loved the gift Ururu had given him. All in all the day was a lot

of fun and it was a shame to see everyone leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Urahara's party and Karin was visiting her friend

Bobby, again. And she was determined just to keep it as friends.

She was annoyed with her siblings teasing her about it. While she was in Hueco

Mundo so were the Aizen twins. Karin and Bobby somewhat enjoyed looking

after Demi and showing him all the good tricks about staying out of trouble and

still getting into it. An example of this was the mud. The three kids spent an

hour getting their feet all dirty and before going home they washed off in the

creek.

"Bobby we still need to find that snake, it got away last time," Karin said.

"Oh yeah," Bobby said remembering.

"What do you need a snake for?" Demi asked.

"Oh, you'll see" Karin said with a smirk.

If it was one thing Demi had learned from the past year, it was that Karin's

smirks were never good, and he loved it.

When they got back they were greeted with a surprise.

"Nat, Nan, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"Well" Nat started.

"I was starting to get on dad's nerves and Nan…"

"I was getting to be a handful as well." Nan answered.

"Which is surprising since dad never has time for me." She added.

"It wasn't him Nan." Daisy started.

"You shouldn't of have spied on Nemu and Uryu."

"It was your idea Daisy." Nan exclaimed.

Daisy blushed and said nothing.

Just then Aizen himself walked in,

"OK, Nat, Nan your rooms are ready, they're small but they will have to do.

There has been bad weather so many of the Arrancar have come to stay in my

palace. Karin, you are going to sleep in Bobby's room and Bobby you're going

to sleep with your dad." Aizen said.

"Shoot" Karin said under her breath. Their snake trick would have to be put on

hold, again.

On their way to dinner Bobby whispered, "We can always do it to your dad."

Karin got her evil grin back. That sounded much funnier than doing it to

Grimmjow.

After dinner, much to the kid's dismay, it was raining. After a short argument

between Grimmjow, Nat, Nan, Karin and Bobby about rain and whether it

would make you sick or not, the kids decided to play inside.

"Have you guys heard from Ameil?" Bobby asked.

"No," Nan said sadly.

Ameil had been sent to stay with an aunt who was teaching him a few Quincy

tricks. Ukitaki, Gin, and Izuru had made the decision, and the kids refused.


	5. attic

Considering Dan was on a mission with his parents and Nan and Nat were in

Hueco Mundo, Bess was board. She could only visit Soi-Fong and her daughter

so many times. Also, grandfather was busy with the head captain. So Bess

spent a lot of days in the Kuchiki attic. She loved it up there. She loved trying

on the wedding dress that went from great Grandmother Kuchiki, (which Bess

was named after) to Grandmamma Kuchiki, whom Bess never met, to Aunt

Hisana to Mother. Bess also loved looking at the old wedding albums. In her

opinion her parents were the most handsome couple. She loved the stories of

how they met and grew up together. Her favorite story of her parents,

however, was her father's wedding proposal.

She knew this story by heart. Her mother, Rukia had been adopted into the

Kuchiki family not even a day, when her father Renji ran up to the house and

declared his love and proposed right then and there. She remembered that the

family was not too keen on welcoming Rukia let alone throwing a grand

wedding. Her parents only wanted a small one, but great grandfather Ginrei

insisted that they had to live up to the name. 35 years later Bess came along.

Bess now dug out her baby album. In the front was her baptism picture. Her

gown had been passed down from generations as well. Bess laughed as she

flipped through her baby album. She came to a picture of her and Nan at age

three. Bess, of course was very clean while Nan was trying to get away from

her mother Caddie who was trying to brush off her dress. Nan sighed, those

days were perfect and seemed like forever ago. Nan's mother was a beautiful

blond scientist and was head over heels in love with Nan's father Mayuri. Nan

flipped a few more pages. Their servants of the Kuchiki manor told her there

was never a more loved Kuchiki daughter then her, and Bess knew it. Many of

the pictures in this album were of her and grandfather Ginrei. Bess was

undoubtedly his pride and joy. Bess came to the end of the album. She hadn't

flipped through the whole thing in years and didn't realize the last picture was

put in. Bess wiped a few tears away as she looked at herself and a nine year

old Nan. Next to them were a nine-year-old Ameil and an eight-year-old Nat.

They were dressed in black and standing in front of Nan's mother's casket. Bess

stared at the picture and could see Aizen and Momo holding the then two-year-

old Aizen twins.

"Bess, come to dinner, Yammamoto invited us," Ginrei called to his

granddaughter.

Bess put down her album and closed the old trunk. She made a

metal note to add a few pictures from Plumbfield and of Jinta.


	6. dinner

Bess and grandfather were right on time to dinner. Yamamoto was pleased to

have them both. They ate in the head captain's back yard just as the sun was

setting.

"So Bess," Yamamoto started, "What have you been doing lately, since

everyone is out of town?"

"Well," Bess started, "Today I went through the attic. Mother's wedding dress is

as beautiful as always."

Yamamoto and grandfather smiled.

In between a bite of sushi Bess said what had been on her mind since the attic,

"I saw a picture in my baby book. It was the last picture in it and it was, Nan,

Nat, Ameil and I at Nan's mother's funeral. I wonder who put it there."

Grandfather looked confused, "I have no idea love, I haven't been up there in

years and neither have your parents nor your uncle."

"Funny enough, I don't recollect anyone taking pictures at Caddie's funeral."

Yamamoto said.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes each pondering their own

thing.

"Well" Yamamoto said to end the silcence, "How is Captain Kuchiki these days?

Is he as crabby as Captain Hitsugaya?"

At this everyone laughed. Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshirou Hitsugaya were the

two crabbiest people in all the 13 court guard squads. Many believed they were

the crabbiest in all of Soul Society, although Bess didn't go _that _far.

"He's out of town so things have been somewhat peaceful in the Kuchiki Manor"

Grandfather said.

"Mother and father are out too, so grandfather and I have been enjoying each

other's company." Bess continued.

"Ahh." Yamamoto said.

"How's the fish biting?" He asked, knowing exactly what these two have been

doing with the majority of the days.

Bess and grandfather smiled the same smile.

They all continued to eat and have a great time. Bess loved rare opportunities

like this.


	7. morning

Ururu woke up to very loud hammering. When she went downstairs she saw Uryu working.

"So what's that noise?" She asked.

"Urahara fixing the roof." He answered while dusting.

"He gave us a list. Apparently you are supposed to print something off he left on the computer.

You are then to gather ingredients for a pie; he's making one for some meeting or something

tonight." Uryu said with a wave of his hand.

"And you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm preparing Mrs. Thomas's order and then I'm to help in the back room."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kurosaki house was just as busy. Orihime had spent the night due to food

poisoning.

"So what possessed you to eat raw meat?" Yuzu asked the girl during breakfast.

"I wanted to know how it tastes." She said sticking her nose up.

Ichigo and Yuzu both laughed at this. Just then Isshin came in.

: You both are going to help in the office today still, right?" he asked his two children.

"I will daddy," Yuzu said happily.

"I have hollows to kill and I'm going to Urahara to train this afternoon," Ichigo said.

"May I help for a bit?" Orihime asked somewhat excited.

"I don't think so Orihime," Isshin said,

"You are kind of accident prone,"

"Orihime he does have a point," Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh," She said quietly.

Yuzu, sensing the nervous silence stated,

"Hey you can join Ururu and me when we watch them train."

"Yeah," Orihime said excited.

"Urahara said that this would be a big training session. He said that even you and Ryukken may

join in," Ichigo said putting jam on his toast.

"Yeah, that's right." Isshin said.

"This I gotta see," Yuzu said excited.


	8. runaway

Training at Urahara's never happened. From what Ichigo, Yuzu and the others gathered there was an emergency in Soul Society. Furthermore, Isshean had to go to the next town, do to a shortage of doctors, so Yuzu and Ichigo were left in the hands of Urahara for a few days.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked as Rukia, Rengi and Bess came down.

"Apparently hollows were let in somehow," Bess explained.

"I think it may have something to do with **Shūsuke Amagai** and his new 3rd seat Makoto Kibune," Bess said.

"Is he still there?" Yuzu asked.

Just then doors opened up and from Whaco Mundo came Nan and Nat.

"Did you hear what happened?" Nan asked.

"Yes" Bess said explain what she just told the other two.

"Those two" Nan said darkly,

"Still causing trouble.

"That's not why I came here though," Bess started.

"I wish Ichigo and the others were here," She said sadness in her voice.

"I am, Bess what's up?" Oriheme said to her friend.

"Dan's ran off" She said tears falling from her eyes.

"WHAT!" Nan said in disbelief.

"That can't be he would never do that," Yuzu said in disbelief.

"There's got to be an explanation, a letter anything?" Nat asked.

"Just this," Bess said handing him a piece of paper.

Dear Bess,

By the time you get this I will be gone for two days. I will be back in the late fall, I promise. I have to take care of a few things I never got to since coming to Plumbfield. I know there is tension in Soul Society, so please don't make the adults worry. In this letter I have included a letter for Ichigo, Uryu and Nat only. They will understand.

Love,

Dan

The kids all stared at each other perplexed. Just then Urahara came running in.

"Ururu, Nat, there seems to be some hollow buildup in the park, you both need to go."

"Urahara what's going on?" Nan asked.

"I don't know but I need you guys to stay out of trouble," He said on the way out.

"I guess it's to late for that," Oriheme said.

"What are we going to do?" Nan asked.

"The first thing is to pull Ichigo aside and give him, Uryu and Nat the letter. That should lead us somewhere." Oriheme said taking charge.

" I'll write to Chad and Ameil. " Yuzu said.

Just then Hyorinmaru froze the outside.

"Oh, no" Oriheme said.

When the others looked at her confused Yuzu explained.

"There has been a drought. The ice can't be good for the ground or the foundation."


	9. strange meeting

Bess sighed,

"Nan, Orihime and I will go to Soul Society, Yuzu you stay here."

"Ok" Yuzu agreed.

Meanwhile, Uryu found himself going to meet Head Captain Yammamoto. He was confused. Why

was _he _summoned? When he got there he was surprised by whom he saw when he got there.

"Ameil, Ruykken what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uryu, meet my Aunt Mary," Ameil said pointing to an elder looking Quincy.

"I have called you four here because I fear Quincy's may be attacking us soon." The Head Captain

said seriously.

"That's impossible Head Captain, the four of us are the only ones left." Ameil said.

"That's not… entirely true" Ryukken said.

Ameil turned to his Aunt, "Aunty?"

"Ryukken is right, there are more Quincy's. You two never found out due to the fact that they have

left us alone for the past 50 years. They did not share the same philosophies that we did.

Therefore they went to do their own thing." Aunt Mary said.

"None of us ever expected to hear from them again," Ryukken continued.

"Head Captain, do you think that they had anything to do with the Hollows?" Uryu asked.

"I do not know at this point. Although, I have no idea how they got in" Yammamoto said.

"All I wanted is for you four to be aware" Yammamoto finished, getting up.

"Thank you Head Captain" The two Plumbfield boys said bowing.

The four of them left. Ameil and his aunt went to catch a train to a training ground while Ryukken

and Uryu left for the world of the living.

It was night when Ichigo returned to the Urahara Shop. Bess, Nan and Orihime spent all day

trying to chase him down and were quite tired. When they finally got to the Urahara Shop they

were told that Ichigo was exhausted and to come back later.

"This stinks" Nan said.

"We spend all day chasing them down and now we can't even see them."

"I'll be sure to give Ichigo the message first thing tomorrow" Orihime said.

"Bess, Nan, Nat time to go" Rukia called to them.

"Mother can we stay here tonight please" Bess said.

"No dear we have to get home." Rukia told her daughter.

"Besides Rangiku and Mayuri are expecting you two back." Renji added.

"Ok" The three said, following the adults back home.


	10. authers note

Sorry everyone I mixed up the chapters. So, what I missed is dan running away and leaving a note for everyone. That is chapter 8. And then chapter 9, once again im sorry


	11. more trubble

Karin loved to get into mischief. However, her favorite thing was to tease and annoy her siblings. Due

to this Ichigo was not surprised that he woke up and found her sitting on him.

"Hi" she said brightly.

"Karin, get off" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Did you hear, Dan ran way," She said not moving.

"What!" Ichigo said knocking her off.

Due to the ruckus Urahara came in.

"Karin Kurosaki I told you to leave your poor brother alone" He said very annoyed.

"He just finished battling hollows and needs his rest"

"Dan ran…" He started until Karin covered his mouth.

Urahara raised an eyebrow then walked away from the two siblings. He figured Ichigo had it under

control, and if not, he could always yell.

"What the heck Karin?" Ichigo whispered.

"Bess said not to tell the adults, they have too much to worry about."

"Where did he go?" Ichigo asked.

"Dunno" she answered.

"He left a letter for you, Nat, and Uryu to open all together."

"Why did he run off?" Ichigo said as he felt anger rising from within him.

"He said he had things to take care of and that he will be back in the fall."

* * *

Meanwhile Nat was having some of his own issues.

"Dad I just got back why can't we do something?" He asked the busy captain of Squad 10.

"I told you Nat, I'm busy don't bug me" Hitsugaya said starting to get annoyed.

"You have time for Demi," Nat pointed out calmly.

This was the last straw.

"For the last time Nat" Hitsugaya said banging his fist on the desk, "Demi's father left and he's

younger, and don't make me tell you again!" He yelled.

"I'M YOUR SON, YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME!" Nat yelled, going out the door past his

mother.

Hitsugaya looked up, "Rangiku your paper work is late again, get on it now" Hitsugaya shouted at his

lieutenant and wife.

Matsumoto just shook her head and left.


	12. augest

No one knew what was in the letter addressed to Nat, Ichigo and Uryu. The three boys refused to talk

about it. However, after a long discussion they all decided to wait a few weeks to see if Dan would

come back. It was a hot start to the month of August. Nobody could believe how fast the summer flew

by. The month of August brought the dread of school starting and a new mystery for the kids in Soul

Society. It all started late one night in Squad 12's lab. There Nan, Nat, Nemu, Rin and Akon were

discussing days of old. It was fun remembering how Nat and Nan would always tease and annoy Akon

and Nemu. Rin was having fun but didn't like the memories of Nan telling him ghost stories before

bed.

"I'm glad those days are over for the most part," Akon was saying.

"We did have fun last year though, trying to sneak a peek at those bunts Ran 'Tau made," Nan

said.

"Not for me," Rin added.

"You're just a scaredy cat Rin" Akon said.

"Hey," Nat said with a thought.

"Ran 'Tau made those bout's over hundreds of years ago. There appearance hasn't changed since then,

and neither has hers. I mean, I know when you hit a certain age in Soul Society you age slower, but

she looks exactly the same."

"You're right Nat," Nan said now thinking about it herself.

"I saw pictures of dad and mom on their wedding, and even dad aged a bit," she said in thaught.

"Do you think Ran 'Tau is a bount?" Rin asked.

"According to Dracula she has a lot of the signs, pale skin, doesn't come out during the day, no change

in appearance ever." Nemu said listing the facts.

Just then Mayuri came in, and at seeing Rin's worried face he put his fists on his hips and said,

"Are you guys scaring poor Rin again, I told you time and time again not to."

"Nope just talking," Nan said, to her father who obviously didn't believe her.

"Nat time to go home," He said with a sigh.

On their way home Nat said,

"I say tomorrow, we go say hi to Ganju and his sister and ask their opinion."

"Great idea Nat let's plan for that, meet you around noon at the gate?"

"Sure" Nat said smiling and waving goodbye.

"Nan ran home with an excited feeling in her stomach. She also felt another feeling but couldn't

describe it.


	13. storm

Due to Nat getting in trouble, Nan made the trip alone. She didn't quite understand what he was saying.

Something about messing up his father's paperwork. Nan didn't mind going alone though. She was half way there

when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Ganju," She said.

"Nan, glad to see your father hasn't dissected you yet." Ganju said happily.

"Hey I'm off to see your sister can you give me a lift?" she asked with a smile.

"She's off somewhere right now and won't be back for a while." He answered.

"Well then can you take me to see Ran Tau?" she asked.

When Ganju raised his eyebrow she explained,

"Ran Tau looks just like she did when she ran Squad 12. She should be old and wrinkly right now, so I wanna

see if she's a bount." Nan explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the world of the living, the Kurosaki children found out that they'd be spending a week with

Urahara.

"Why can't we stay alone I can look after things," Ichigo said.

Urahara laughed, "The last time you stayed home alone you and Karin didn't stop fighting, Yuzu had to come get

me, not to mention Karin broke a lot of things in the house with her soccer ball, remember."

All of the sudden the phone rang and Urahara left to answer it.

"It's all your fault Karin," Ichigo said angrily,

"If you listened we would be able to be trusted,"

Karin just struck out her tongue in response.

"Guys" Urahara said coming in,

"There's a big storm due here at 8 pm, I have orders for all of you."

The four children snapped to attention.

"Ichigo, I want you to go to your house and make sure all of the doors and windows are closed, I also want you

to unplug everything. Karin I want you to go get Orihime and Uryu. As for you two" He said to Ururu and Yuzu,

"The store's going to be very busy and with Tessai away for a few days I'm going to need your help, now

everyone get to work"

"Urahara?" Ichigo said.

"Is this storm caused by Hollows or anything like that?"

Urahara laughed, "No Ichigo, this is our first actual natural disaster"

After that they all left to do their jobs.

**Thanks again to my editor awsomenaruto**


	14. Chapter 14

Nan finally made it to Ran-tao's, when she was finally in, Ran- tao said.

"So what's the young daughter of my replacement come to see me about? Did you get dissected yet?" She asked.

Nan laughed,

"No but I have a question for you." She said.

"Do you remember the Bounts?" She asked.

"I do, Hey isn't one of them working at Plumbfield now?" Ran-tao asked.

"Yeah, Koga, He's great" She added.

"Anyways, are you a Bount?" She asked outright.

Ran-tao laughed, "Nan you never seem to beat around the bush."

"That's what dad says" Nan said happily.

"Well your dad's a smart man" Ran-tao added.

"But no, I'm not a Bount. However I do have some of the ingredients in my blood that makes me not age." She

explained.

"Oh," Nan said kind of disappointed.

Ran-tao smiled, "School starts soon doesn't it?" She asked Nan.

"Yeah a week" Nan said.

She was excited for school to start; the summer had been a bit boring.

**So I'm probably going to keep this up till Dan gets back around November or December. This wraps up Summer in Soul Society. Thanks again to awsomenaruto**


	15. big storm

Ichigo got back to Urahara's shop just as Karin returned with Uryu and Orihime. The shop was very busy with

customers buying last minute items that they needed.

"Ichigo" Urahara shouted over the crowd,

"Can you go around and make sure all the windows in the shop are closed? Uryu can you help carry some

boxes," The boys both agreed and got right to work.

Meanwhile, Ururu was cashing customers out as quickly as she could while Urahara was taking care of everyone

who put their stuff on tabs. Yuzu and Karin helped bag and carry. Orihime walked up and down the stairs to the

training room bringing supplies. When the last customer left, the remaining Vizards came in.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"If you're here for supplies I'm afraid we're all out." Urahara said exhausted wiping his brow.

"We thought we'd stay with you guys," Hiyori said.

"Fine" Urahara said.

Just then they heard a low rumble and then rain started to come down.

"OK," Urahara said calmly, "Everyone downstairs"

Everyone calmly went downstairs and was there the rest of the night. The Vizards prepared a big meal and after

eating, the children had fun-playing Monopoly while the adults talked. It was a rather peaceful night and most

enjoyed it.

The next week seemed to fly by fast, with clean up and getting ready for school. The storm did a minimal

amount of damage but enough to make the week busy. All too soon the children of both the world of the living

and Soul Society found themselves back at Plumbfield.


End file.
